We meet again!
by MayumiSakurai
Summary: Eh I'm not good with summaries but oh well! Kaoru meets Butch once again after a long period of time after their big fight and seems to be wary of him at first. But what does Butch feel now towards Kaoru and how will he try to make her trust him? This is my first fanfic so please don't hate me if its bad! Rated T for future chapters
1. Meeting Again!

This is my very FIRST fanfiction so please don't judge me if it turns out bad...

Kaoru p.o.v

"Ahhh...I'm so hungry...hey! Miyako is the anything to eat?" "Gomen Kaoru-san, Momoko just ate the last of today's lunch..." Miyako was cleaning up the mess left in the kitchen by Momoko. "Grrrr... might as well go to the store then. Hey! Want me to buy anything? Like food for dinner?" "No Im making the food for dinner now ..." "kay" " huh...looks like its going to rain soon...I should hurry up and head home before it starts to rain" then I started running to the store not noticing a pair of green eyes staring after me.

At the store

"Hmmm...what should i buy to eat...Oh! Calbee chips it's the spicy one too!" I reached for the last bag of chips as soon as someone else does also."Ehh?" the boy who had tried to grab the chips looked at me. He looked so familiar too, the forest green eyes and spiky jet black hair, it was just to familiar. "Huh?" Just then it hit...it was...Butch "It's you!" we both practically screamed. He stared in amazement at me...if only i could move right now. My body had froze from the shock of ever seeing him again.

Butch's p.o.v

"I can't believe it, it's Kaoru standing here before my very eyes! I reach out my hand to touch hers but she flinched and pulled away from mine. "Huh?" The way she looked at seemed as if she were terrified of me. "Why...why are you here?" her voice was trembling and she turned even more pale that she already was. "You...why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with HIM?" Then everything from the incident 3 years ago hit me...the last time we met HIM had managed to crawl his way into our lives again and control my brothers and I. He locked away our thoughts and feelings and controlled us making us attack the girls. We'd found out that Kaoru was Powered Buttercup making her friends Momoko, Hyper Blossom ,and Miyako, Rolling Bubbles. We were all best friends until we found out about them being the PPGZ it shocked us. Minutes after we revealed to them that we were the RRBZ they were also in a state of shock for quite some time. Before we entered the school we hatched a plan to finally kill the PPGZ when we find them, it was the whole purpose of coming to school anyway and we were still planning, but now after all that we have been through we just...couldn't do it. We had fallen in love with our enemy our very own counterparts to be exact and mine happened to be...Kaoru...she and I were best friends until the secret was found out. Now we plot revenge after all those years of humiliation since we were 5 we will take revenge. When she found out about our little plan of death she became scared of me and fought back at us but now that I'm stronger than her she didn't have a chance. Little did we know that ever since the minute we found out about their secret we had been manipulated by HIM. HIM locked away all feelings and thoughts that we,the RRBZ, owned and replaced them with even more hatred that we had for the PPGZ that have been lingering in our hearts long ago. "Go my puppet, go my newly created RRBZ and destroy the PPGZ once and for all." HIM's voice echo inside our heads and...we obeyed. We attacked, hurting them and not giving them a chance to land a single punch or kick on us. As soon as I had regained my senses it was to late. I had scared her and even myself. Her blood stained my hands and was soaked into my clothes. I watched in terror as her own blood seethed into lime green her Powerpuff uniform. The once so very playful and bright eyes now dull with terror etched into them,the once so beautiful green into a haunting crimson red. The memory haunted me for days, weeks, months and now it all flooded back to me. I haven't seen her in 3 years, since we were 13, and now I can see that the playfulness and brightness returned to her eyes...the only problem was...she is still terrified to see me. A monster, that's what I believe is what she thinks of me, just a monster who had tried to kill her. A few week after the incident the PPGZ moved from Tokyo to Osaka and we haven't seen them since or at least I haven't...I just wish...that I could have...told her that I...love her...

Kaoru's p.o.v

No way! I just moved back to Tokyo after 3 years and I bump into Butch, and now of all times too! I though we hid ourselves good enough!...unless...(gets angry) MOMOKO and MIYAKO! I knew they were acting funny ever since we got back to Tokyo! They've been exchanging mail with people from Tokyo while we were in Osaka...never thought it would be Brick and Boomer though...damn that would kill me ...hold on why am I still standing here I want those CHIPS! "Uhh...if you don't mind I'm just gonna grab these and go..." I mumbled and seeing that he was in a daze I quickly grabbed the bag of chips and paid for it. Just as I was about to leave he came up to me. I flinched he was just a bit to close for comfort. "Kaoru! I need to explain what happened 3 years ago! Please..." he shouted through the pouring rain. Then all of a sudden there was lightning and a loud crash of thunder I jumped and froze in place, he knew why...I was terrified of thunder and lightning."...*sigh* here put this one" he threw me his jacket so I wouldn't get soaked in the pouring rain. I protested but he just glared at me and shoved it over my head and told me to wear it. This time I did, his jacket felt warm and comforting. My head was full of questions and he could tell by this point I wore a confused look on my face. The silence between us was killing me and it seems as if it was also killing Butch, then he spoke. "Listen Kaoru, I'm sorry for what I did 3 years ago I was being manipulated by HIM and didn't realize it, he was controlling me along with ...my anger forwards you...I'm sorry for hurting you so much I really am..." I stood in place shocked, angry, but mostly sad. "Your friends and my brothers already know what happened...you don't have to forgive me I just had to tell you and explain that and also that...ummm...nevermind" now this was becoming interesting right before my eyes I see a cute blushing Butch...wait I just called him cute?! and he was blushing?!I stood there trying to utter a reply but the only words I could say was " ...,.Butch...I'm sorry but I have to think about this, it's too much..." tears were streaming down my face. I just wanted to run up to him hug him and say that I forgive him but I was still scared..."Oh it's okay...I just wanted to tell you that...uh...I..." "you...?" "I...I...I love you!" he shouted. "Wait...what?" my head was plunged into chaos spiraling into thoughts and memories of us together, then, of all times, I fainted... The last thing I could remember was Butch uttering the words "crap...she fainted" then nothing but darkness.

Butch's p.o.v

"Crap...she fainted" I sighed and picked her up into a princess hold and ran through the now drizzling rain called Brick on my cell. "Hello?" "Hey Brick it's Butch" "Noooo I thought this was Boomer" he said sarcastically on the other line. "Yea sure whatever, I need to know where momoko lives, Kaoru fainted on me..." " Nice going dude but you do know that they live directly across from our house right...?" "...You've got to be kidding me and you've never told me this! Nevermind ill ask later..."I practically yelled into the cell

" thanks anyway Brick" "Bye oh and Butch?" "Yea?" " go easy on her okay?" I blushed and I swore that Brick winked and was now smirking and laughing. "Shut up!" I mumbled and hung up. I decided to fly home instead now that I know where she lives and rang the doorbell. Miyako opened the door she was shock to see Kaoru who had fainted and a soaking wet me standing in the doorway, then she dragged me in and gave me a towel to dry off. I took Kaoru to her room and placed her on the bed. Miyako came in with a towel for Kaoru and started to dry her off. Then Miyako spoke "Hey Butch? Do you mind watching Kaoru until she wakes up? I'm going shopping" "sure why not" "... You really love her don't you..." she smiled "yea..." "well good luck I'm sure it would turn out just fine" she winked at me...is there something that I don't know?

No one's pov

"shhhh you're going to wake them up!" momoko said " but I wanna get a picture of this he'll be so embarrassed!" Brick laughed "SHHHH!" the two blues Miyako and Boomer shushed the reds " fine..." "let's just let them sleep it cute the way it is now..." "it's like we are playing Cupid!" "ughh whatever you say but I'm going see ya!" " he's gonna have a lot to explain when she wakes up..."

Kaoru's p.o.v

I woke up to only darkness... in my room? I turned to my clock and it read 12:47 am wait...what! Just then I feel something warm and sort of comforting in my hand...it was Butch's hand. He was sound asleep next to me on the side of the bed (not on the bed) holding my hand warmly. It was nice and very...sweet..."Ermmm..." how am I supposed to wake him up? Wait was he here the whole time I had fainted? Warmth spread through my checks...I was blushing. "huh?" Butch got up sleepily and the stared wide eyes at me. " Oh!Sorry for coming here without you knowing but Miyako let me in so I thought that I would just stay until you woke up..." "it's fine Butch...ummmm about earlier today" " oh that yea you don't have to answer me..." " okay I just need time...but...can we still be friends again?" he looked shocked for a moment then picked my up like a princess and twirled me around we both laughed after we fell back on the bed dizzy. "I missed you Kaoru " he said next to my ear "eeekk!" I squeaked "Awwww is little Kaoru shy?" he teased "well you might just have to get used to it Kaoru-chan~~ this time I felt is breath on the back of my neck "Eeck!" he laughed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. "Hey Butch?" "yea?" "...goodnight.." he smiled "goodnight Kaoru" he said holding my hand once again and fell sleep in the same spot before. I laid back down on the bed and crawled under the blankets " I love you too" I said in a soft voice into the blankets and drifted asleep. Little did I know that butch was still awake and heard what I said. Then we both fell asleep with a smile on our faces.


	2. The Next Day

Kaoru's p.o.v

"oru...Kaoru...KAORU!" I jumped up in bed ready to punch the person who dared to wake me up. I turned then saw him "Oh...its you..." I looked up sleepily at Butch he look like he had just woken up too. " What were you expecting someone else to be here?" he said teasingly. I tried to punch him but he dodged it, so I hid under the covers of my bed. "Heh...so thats how its gonna be...well then try to escape this!" he tackled me and started to tickel me while I was traped under the blankets. "Gahh! Nooo! St...Stop it!...ha..haha...hahahaha!" "So are you going to come out so I can see you?" "Hmmm let me think about it...no" "Then I'll just drag you out..." He grabbed my foot and litterally draged me off the bed onto the floor. "Ouch!" I yelped as I hit my head on something "Ooops...sorry" with this I jumped out of the covers and tackled him this time but I couldnt do much since he just picked me up and set me on the bed."Grrrrr...I couldnt get pay back..." " You can try to do that later no lets go downstairs and get breakfast before Brick and Boomer eat it all" I thought for a second " Or before Momoko eats it all" ..."Hahahaha!" both of us laughed and headed downstairs to see Brick and Momoko eating almost everything. "Hey! Leave some food for us too!" we both yelled. Brick and Momoko looked at each other then looked back and said " Come and get it...that is before we eat it all..." The Red's smirked as they looked at us. "Ehhhhh...hehehe" Miyako and Boomer stood in the kitchen watching us fight for food.

Miyako's p.o.v

"Ummm...maybe we should cook more food next time" I said to Boomer. "Yea and we should wait until Butch and Kaoru come out to serve it...Momoko and Brick can sense the food as soon as its done anyway..." We looked back at Momoko and Brick who were currently shoveling food into their mouths. "Pigs..." one of the greens mumbled "hehehe" another one of the greens laughed. "HEY!" Both reds shouted or tried to with food in their mouths

.

Butch's p.o.v

"Hey why don't we all go to Tomoeda park to day for a picnic around...lunch time?" I suggested. "Sure why not?" Miyako said "Okay!" Boomer cheerfully added "FOOOOOD!" Momoko and Brick yelled. We all sweat dropped at this. "Well then I guess its settled the, so who is going to make the food?" Kaoru asked. "I can make the food with Boomer." Miyako said softly "Is that okay Boomer?" "Sure okay" "Okay so Miyako an Boomer are on Kitchen Duty...so who is going to buy the drinks?" "We will" Momoko and Brick shouted again. "okay so that leaves us to buy the snacks Kaoru." "Okay lets go then." she said as she ran out the door. "Yeah we should all go to the supermarket to buy the snacks, drinks, and supplies to make the food." Miyako stated cheerfully. "To the supermarket!" we all screamed and ran towards the market.


	3. Let's go Shopping!

_**~At the Supermarket~ ~ Momoko's p.o.v~**_

So we all decided on our parts of what to buy at the market together. Miyako and Boomer would be cooking the food for the picnic while Kaoru and Butch went to buy the snacks and here I am looking at which drinks to buy with Brick...I hope this wont take long...

"Hey, are you even listening to me?" Brick said stared at me weirdly

"Oh! Sorry, what were you saying again?" I jumped back to reality as soon as he said that, and why is he looking at me so weird? Did I do something wrong?

"I was asking you what drinks do you like and what drinks do you think everyone else would like. Gezzz you really need to pay attention to what other people say" he was looking at all of the drinks trying to pick put what he wanted but to me it seemed like he wanted all of them and couldn't decide.

"Oh! right okay I like Calpico! the Strawberry one! Oh! they even have strawberry ramune! Ahhhh~, they have so many drinks I like...how can I just choose one..." There were just so many drinks that I love how can anyone just pick one! Or maybe we can get two...wait ...we? Oh, that right I haven't asked Brick what he wants yet either.

"Hey Brick, what do you want to get? Did you decide yet?" I looked at him curiously. It seemed like he was having a hard time as me.

"How can anyone decide on just on thing when everything I like is here? They have Strawberry Calpico and Ramune! Well, those 2 are my top favorite... " while he was saying this he looked like a little kid in front of all of his favorite candies.

I laughed at his reaction "pfft...hehe...hehehe.." he looked at me

"W-What did I say something wrong? Don't stare at me like that its creepy (=_=)" he stared backing away slightly...

"Hey! I wasn't being creepy!" I pouted "Anyway since you and me like that same drinks (2) do u want to buy a big bottle of both of them and share? Then maybe we can just a bottle of soda or something for everyone else?" it was just an idea and he thought about it for a second before replying.

"Sure why not" he smiled "maybe we can get a couple of different soda's so there will be more choices!"

"Yea lets do that! Oh, and while we are buying drinks why don't we buy cups as well!" We ended up getting a lot of drinks...probably to much but oh well, im sure either Brick or I will drink it all...maybe shopping with Brick isn't as bad as I thought... :)

"Quit smiling you look like an idiot, idiot :)" I watched him laugh at me as he called me that...then well as I can I we started calling each other names as anyone would guess. Just then my cell rang it was Miyako. "Moshi moshi? Momoko-san? After you are done picking out the drinks meet up at the check out okay?" "Okay! we just finised so we'll walk over there now." "okay see you later! bye bye" "bye bye"

"Who was that" Brick looked over my should at my phone curiously

"That was Miyako she said to meet at the check out when we are done so lets go!" I smiled at him and skipped away to the check out line with him following close behind.

 _ **~Meanwhile in the snack section~ ~Kaoru's pov~**_

"Let's see...we can get this...oh wait there's also that one...but then this is bigger..." as you can probably tell I was having trouble picking out snacks. I mean normally you would have a problem right? Well not in our case we had to pick something that would actually last and how much we should get. Knowing that Momoko and probably Brick will eat all the snacks without us getting any...

"Hey how about this one? Its on sale buy two get one free!" Butch was holding up some bags of chips in different flavors while pointing to the sign above it.

"Yea! Let's get this then, and maybe we should get some sweets too" I saw some sweets and pastries on our way to the snack area and they looked delicious especially the mochi and I bet Momoko will want some since strawberry mocha is her favorite. So we got three huge bags of chips and walked over to where I saw the sweets and pastries.

"Wow they look delicious! Maybe we should get 6 pieces of Mochi and a bag candy? I can go get a bag of candy while you pick out the mochi?" he asked and I nodded

"Hello there, what can I get for you miss?" the shop owner asked

"I would like 2 strawberry mochi, 2 green tea mochi, and 2 taro mochi please!" I was looking for the ones that momoko and miyako liked, I hope they like it...

"Here's the bag of candy! Can we pay for it here along with the mochi and snacks?" Butch asked, I don't think he wants to walk all the way to the check out line at the other side of the supermarket.

"Sure" we paid for the sweets and snacks and we on our way out to find Miyako when she called my cell. "Moshi Moshi? Kaoru-san? This is Miyako when you are done buying the snacks can you meet us at the check out line? Momoko-san is already here with me" "Oh...okay we'll walk over now, we just paid for the snacks" "okay then! ^.^ see you"

(. . . . . . . . well Butch you're gonna have to walk to the check out line whether you like it or not)

"Who was that Kao-chan?" Butch looked at my cell "Miyako? what did she say?"

"First of all DON'T call me Kao-chan, second she just called and said if we are done meet up at the checkout line" I looked at him as he sighed. Yup. I was right

"Okay lets go quickly, im starving here" then he looked towards the check out line. "I'll race you there :P" then he took off. "Hey! That's not fair!" I took off running after him.

 _ **~Meanwhile with Miyako and Boomer~ ~Miyako's pov.~**_

 _ **~Miyako's thoughts~**_

Boomer and I already finished making food for the picnic so all that was left was to go and meet up with Momoko, Kaoru, Brick, and Butch. So I decided to call and meet them at the checkout line.

"Do you want to sit down Miyako-chan? They might take a while to get here..." Boomer asked me while patting the seat next to him on the bench. So I took the seat next to him and set down the bento boxes we made together next to me. We just sat there talking about random things and fashion while waiting for our friends to come. Then I spotted Momoko-san with Brick running toward us.

" Sorry we took so long! We just couldn't decide what to get so we bought a lot of drinks!" Momoko-san showed me the bag. O.O She wasn't kidding...they bought at least 15 different drinks! Well if we have any left over we an always bring them home. Now we just have to wait for Kaor-...on second thought never mind. Kaoru and Butch were racing down the isles toward us at a very fast pace, luckily the slowed down or they would have ran straight into the wall...like Butch did ^.^" although Kaoru did stop but she fell over from trying to stop so suddenly.

"Are you both okay?" I asked them as I ran up to them and the both shot up

"Hahaha I won! I got here before you!" Butch said proudly "Huh?! No way I defiantly got here before you did! I just had to stop before I ran into that wall unlike you, baka~!" Kaoru retorted. Well seems like they are perfectly fine no damage.

"Time to go!" "Yea let's go!" "Picnic Time!" "Foooood!" "Picnic! Picnic! Picnic! :D"


End file.
